Breaking the Silence
by Self-Confessed
Summary: Jade goes over to Beck's trailer to apologize for their fight yesterday but Beck's not talking. Not because he's mad. because he's making a statment but what about? Rated T because I'm paranoid. RxR!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious because if I did the whole Bori issue wouldn't even exist**

**A/N: this is my first Fanfic so any pointers would be appreciated. Read and Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jade walked up to Beck's trailer and started to pound on the door.<p>

There was no answer but she could her music coming from inside.

Mad that Beck was ignoring her Jade was ready to kick the down in, but surprisingly she found it unlocked.

When she went in she found Beck on his bed reading their book for Sikowitz's class and bopping his head along with the music.

They hadn't talked since their fight yesterday and Jade knew that while she hadn't been completely responsible for the fight she still owed him an apology.

When Jade got closer Beck saw her and turned the music off.

"Hey, I came to apologize for yesterday"

There was no answer but Jade wasn't discouraged.

"I guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions when I saw Vega's bracelet in your car"

Before giving Beck a chance to reply Jade plowed on

"But it's not like you're completely innocent in this either, you came up with the lamest excuse ever and then refused to talk about it"

Beck was looking at her and nodding to show he was listening but there was still no verbal response

"So I'm sorry"

Still no answer from Beck. Jade was getting frustrated.

"Beck isn't there anything you want to say to me"

Beck was trying to mouth her something but Jade couldn't understand

"Beck I don't read lips and I hate charades, just tell me why Tori's bracelet was in your car"

Beck still refused to use words, trying to mouth something but this time he added his hands

That was the last straw for Jade

"You know what Beck? I've had enough of your games I hope you and that skank Vega are happy together!"

She walked out, slamming the door. She got half way out of the driveway when she got a text from Beck

**To Jade:**

_Babe, I'm sorry too. Come back._

**To Beck:**

_If I come back will you talk to me?_

**To Jade:**

_No_

Jade couldn't believe him, he had to be kidding. Her phone beeped again

**To Jade: **

_If you come back I will explain everything_

Jade let her curiosity get the best of her and went back into the trailer.

When she got there Beck was standing in front of his bed holding a piece of paper.

"Well?" Jade asked impatiently. She was half ready to walk out the door if he wasn't going to give her a straight answer

Beck thrust a piece of paper in her hand indicating he wanted her to read it.

The paper read:

**DAY of SILENCE**

Please understand my reasons for not speaking today. I am participating

in the Day of Silence (DOS), a national youth movement bringing

attention to the silence faced by lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender

people and their allies. My deliberate silence echoes that silence, which

is caused by anti-LGBT bullying, name-calling and harassment.

I believe that ending the silence is the first step toward building

awareness and making a commitment to address these

injustices. Think about the voices you are not hearing today.

**What are you going to do to end the Silence?**

Jade was impressed that Beck was doing this for a cause that didn't even effect him (she knew first hand that he was totally straight) and also a little relieved that this was the reason he wasn't talking to her not because he was mad.

"Don't the people who organized this know that having people shut up for day won't help end the silence and in fact it will add to it. I mean they're trying to make a statement without actually saying anything" Jade found that part a little amusing but she could tell Beck was serious about this

"While I understand why your not talking I don't understand why Tori's bracelet was in your car."

Taking out a pen and notebook from her bag Jade thrust both into his hands

"Start writing"

Beck scribbled on the paper for a minute and then handed her back the note book

While she was reading Jade couldn't help but joke about his hand writing, knowing he couldn't defend himself.

"You have the girliest hand writing I've ever seen. You already have loopy O's, what's next are you going to dot your i's with hearts?"

When Jade finished taunting him she continued reading and found out that Beck had borrowed the bracelet to measure against Jade's wrist so he could buy her a bracelet for their anniversary next week. Jade understood he couldn't have very well taken one of her bracelets because she would have noticed and flipped out about it. The reason he didn't want to tell her was because he wanted to surprise her.

"Don't worry when you give me the bracelet I'll act totally surprised. I mean is there any better actress than me?"

Vega? Was Beck's written reply and Jade could see his grin.

"Watch your self Beckett or when you break your silence you will be talking with a high pitched voice"

Jade smirked so Beck could see she was at least half-kidding.

Beck held up his hand in the universal sign for I Love You.

"I love you too. And I can think of a couple fun activities that involve no talking at all." Jade replied as she pushed him back on the bed and cover his lips with hers.


End file.
